


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by kickassfu



Series: queliot "5 sentences" challenge [13]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Musical, Short, Singing, if the show doesn't give me queliot singing this song i'll do it myself, my boys being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: "Hey, remember that one time during our 5th anniversary in the mosaic, you..." Eliot started and looked at Quentin excitedly, the music booming throughout the room reminding him of that fateful night so long ago.“Eliot, no! You promised never to talk about this ever again. I was drunk, ok?”





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a "challenge" of sorts on tumblr, where someone sends a sentence (and a ship) and then I have to write 5 more sentences (sometimes my hand slips and writes slightly more). So expect these to be very short.

"Hey, remember that one time during our 5th anniversary in the mosaic, you..." Eliot started and looked at Quentin excitedly, the music booming throughout the room reminding him of that fateful night so long ago.

 

“Eliot, no! You promised never to talk about this ever again. I was drunk, ok?”

 

“But why not? I loved it so much, and I was not expecting  _ this _ song to come out of your lovely lips.”

 

“Yes, and the dorky dance moves. I remember. Again, I was super drunk, in my defense.”

 

Eliot got up from the couch, grooving to the music, as if preparing to do  _ something _ . Something embarrassing, something that Quentin did not want. Where was a hole when he needed it, ‘cause he really wanted to just disappear before Eliot started-

 

“ Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the  _ heat _ with somebody.”

 

Eliot was an amazing singer, and he looked so pretty dancing for Quentin like that, but it brought memories of how shitty and awkward he was; besides he was sure Eliot was going to pull him into dancing with him, which no thank you, admiring him was more than enough. Please.

 

“Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me.” Eliot was staring at him, beckoning him with his hands as he danced, and oh no, he looked so hot. Quentin was such a weak bitch when it came to Eliot, why.

 

Even though he was definitely not drunk enough for any of this, Quentin got up and sighed in defeat. 

 

“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody.” they both sang at the same time, Quentin feeling the pain of him sucking so bad while Eliot sounded like a fucking angel. It was in moments like this he knew he loved Eliot Waugh more than anything.

 

In for a penny, in for a pound, Quentin started horrifically belting the lyrics while dancing the dorkiest dance to ever exist. Everyone in the room was staring, but the look on Eliot’s face of pure joy and love, was more than enough to erase everyone else in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
